


What He Needed Most

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: TWDK-verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Intersex Castiel, Introspective Castiel (Supernatural), Mpreg, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Pregnant Castiel, Referenced Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Referenced Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: When Amara gives Dean what he needs most, it turns out to be more than just his mother. Not that he or Castiel realize this. The only thing Castiel knows for certain is that something gave back what had been taken fromhim,and he’s more determined than ever not to lose it again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TWDK-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800388
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	What He Needed Most

Castiel was getting into the front passenger seat of the Impala, not long after the sun had been restored. (Not long after Dean had, in true Winchester fashion, sacrificed himself to save the ones he cared about most.) He fell into the seat when a sudden, and uncomfortable, cramping sensation tore through his lower abdomen. He righted himself in his seat and, other than a curious glance from Sam, there was no acknowledgement of the clumsy movement.

As Sam drove, Castiel tuned his focus inward, curious and concerned about the strange feeling. It reminded him uncomfortably of two other occasions he’d felt something similar: When the Leviathans had begun tearing him apart form the inside before escaping… and when Malachi had forcibly aborted his unborn child back when he’d been human.

He knew there was _no way_ he could have conceived again, not without immediately being aware of the exact moment of conception. Despite this, a small part of him was suddenly very much afraid that he was currently miscarrying Dean’s child a second time.

Forcing his hands to remain firmly in his lap, he turned his awareness inward. He took stock of his entire body, making his way from his head, down through his torso. He nearly stopped before he reached his abdomen, scared of what he may (or may not) find there. When his awareness enveloped his body’s uterus, he nearly audibly gasped. His entire being froze. Because there _was_ something there. Something... entirely _human._

That was impossible.

There was no way Castiel, as an Angel, could possibly conceive a fully human child. Not on purpose, and certainly not by accident. He let his grace gently cradle the embryo, taking its tiny existence in. He closed his eyes to stop the tears that blurred his vision from falling. This tiny flicker nestled inside him, this spark of new life, was the perfect blend of him and Dean. Thinking back to what Malachi had so cruelly and uncaringly ripped from him, he realized that the embryo inside him, right now, was the same one that had begun its existence back then. It had been resurrected and reformed as it had been at the exact moment before its soul’s tiny light had been snuffed out. He wasn’t sure _how_ he knew it was the same, only that every molecule in his being was completely certain.

Instinctively, his grace reacted, creating a protective barrier around the nearly four-week-old embryo. He would keep it safe this time. He’d keep it hidden from anything that would deign to harm it. He may have lost Dean – _they_ may have lost Dean (Castiel, Sam, the child) – but, by the grace of… who even knew what, they got to keep a small part of him.

* * *

They’d barely been back in the Bunker for half a minute when a strange blonde woman had banished him. Unlike the usual Angel Banishing Sigils he and the Winchesters utilized, this one only sent him to the other end of the state instead of the other side of the planet, or even the other side of the galaxy. He quickly checked the protective barrier around the embryo, as well as the embryo itself, only satisfied when its vitals proved to be healthy and within the normal range.

He crawled out of the crater that had resulted from his body impacting the ground – he suddenly had a new appreciation for Jimmy’s analogy of being strapped to a comet. It was probably unfortunate for the young man whose truck he absconded, but he needed to get back to the Bunker. Dean had asked him to do one thing: take care of Sam. He intended to do it, but in order for it to be most effective, they needed to be in the same place.

* * *

The blonde woman in the Bunker is different from the one before. He ignored the gun in her hand. “Who are you, and where is Sam?” She refused to answer. And then…

 _Dean_ is there. Standing in between them. _Alive._ Castiel was so overjoyed and relieved that he immediately embraced the man. And the new woman, looking at them with suspicious confusion, was Dean’s mother. But they needed to find Sam. He told them about how they’d returned to find a strange human woman in the Bunker.

Things are… awkward. He wanted so much to tell Dean about the baby, but… they needed to find Sam, and Dean’s trying to navigate things with his mother, and Castiel is… the memory of losing their baby the first time… They managed to find Sam, officially meeting representatives from the British Men of Letters in the process. Castiel doesn’t trust them.

-30-


End file.
